With or Without You
by RieYuri
Summary: Story of Kray Couple.. One Shoot.. SongFic By Epik High - Happen Ending and MV Epik High - Spoiler


**With or Without You**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing ( 28 tahun / GS)**

** Wu Yifan ( 29 tahun)**

** Kim Junmyeon (29 tahun)**

**Pairing : Kray slight SuLay**

**Rate : M (NC 20+)**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

** SongFic (by EPIK HIGH – Happen Ending + MV Epik High - Spoiler)**

**Note : peringatan untuk yang dibawah umur dilarang keras untuk ikut baca *sudah diperingatkan dari awal oke.**

** Untuk huruf yg tercetak miring dan blok arti lirik lagu 'Happen ending' dan yang tercetak miring biasa adalah flashback dari Yixing**

** Typo's bertebaran.. OOC.. all cast milik diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi ide cerita asli dari otak saya..**

** Dan maaf kalau panjang banget **

** All Yixing Pov**

_**What's the use of telling you?  
>I won't beg for being comforted<br>I hate selling my emotions  
>I'm stingy with happiness<br>Words I hate more than "you pay" is "have strength"  
>Alcohol, people, everything<br>I get drunk easily and have messy endings  
>I get mad easily and ruin the fun<br>Even when it seems like I'm so happy**_

_**I end things as if I hate it so much, I could kill  
>I'm still perfectly breathing after the break up anyway<br>So don't do the thing that kills and buries the heart  
>Don't ask me if I'm alright<br>What I want is the indifference that resembles me  
>The whole world is acting so damn dramatic<br>There's no use in keeping track of love, it's just instinct  
>It's funny, what separates humans from beasts<br>What turns humans into beasts**_

Dentuman music menggema diruang klub malam. Kulihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang asyik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa. Seorang DJ dengan sangat lihai memainkan irama music sehingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan bergoyang. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku hanya duduk pada meja bar sambil sesekali menyesap red wine yang kupesan.

"noona apa kau tidak berminat untuk berdansa?" Tanya Sehun, seorang bartender yang kini tengah menatapku

"aniyo sehun-ah" jawabku malas

"wae? Apa kau ada masalah dikantor?"

"ani"

"lalu? Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahmu yang tampak frustasi"

"hah seburuk itu kah?" aku meninggalkan selembar uang lalu pergi dari klub itu

"hati-hati dijalan noona" masih bisa kudengar Sehun berteriak kepadaku dan hanya kubalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Sesampainya ditempat parkir aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada setir kemudi. Sungguh kepalaku sangat pening. Ingin segera aku pulang ke apartement untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan juga pikiranku. Lalu dengan segera kunyalakan mesin mobil dan dengan kecepatan sedang kutelusuri jalanan malam kota Seoul yang sudah sangat sepi. 01.23 KST

.

.

"_perfect" aku berkata pada bayangan diriku dicermin yang kini tengah memakai mini dress hitam dengan tali dibahu dan juga V neck yang sempurna mengekspose leher dan dadaku. Dengan rambut coklat panjangku yang sudah ku curly dibagian bawah dan kubiarkan tergerai. Lalu beralih kepada make up natural yang kukenakan, dan untuk terakhir kusemprotkan parfume dengan aroma girly flower keleher dan tubuhku. Ya malam ini aku akan datang ke pesta ulangtahun sahabatku Xiumin yang diadakan di klub malam kesukaan kami. Karena acara yang mungkin sudah dimulai maka langsung saja aku meninggalkan apartementku._

_Setelah sampai diklub benar saja suasana sudah sangat ramai dan berisik. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Xiumin, tapi sepertinya mataku tak menangkap dari apa yang sedang kucari, sampai_

"_Xing" seseorang memanggil dan menepuk bahuku_

"_eonniiiieee" aku menoleh dan langsung memeluk wanita yang dari tadi kucari _

"_sangeil cukkaaaeee" ucapku ditengah-tengah pelukan kami_

"_thanks Xing, dan kau terlambat 20 menit" jawabnya sambil melepas pelukan kami. Kulihat wajahnya yang cemberut dengan bibir maju seperti hamster_

"_maaf eonnie, tadi aku terlambat pulang dari kantor" jawabku dengan wajah dan nada menyesal_

"_gwenchana xingiiie. Yang penting kau sudah disini bersamaku sekarang" katanya dengan wajah berseri, dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat Xiumin tersenyum seperti ini_

"_kajja ikut aku Xing" tanpa persetujuanku tiba-tiba Xiumin menarikku ke suatu tempat_

"_yak eonnie, kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?"_

"_sudah diam dan ikuti saja aku"_

"_haaaiisshh" aku terus mengikuti Xiumin yang menarikku. Kini aku dan Xiumin sudah berada dilantai dua klub. Terlihat dari atas sini suasana dibawah yang ramai dengan semua orang berdansa. Dan ya, diatas sini suasana memang sedikit tenang_

"_Kris" Xiumin kini sedang berteriak memanggil seseorang. Dan pria yang dipanggil Xiumin dengan nama Kris kini melambaikan tangannya kearah kami. Dengan segera xiumin menarikku menuju pria itu._

"_hai maaf menunggu lama" ucap Xiumin_

"_no problem" jawab Kris. sepertinya aku terkena magnet dari pria ini. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan bak pangeran Inggris dengan mata tajam, hidung mancung sempurna dan juga bibir yang eeemm cukup menggoda. Jangan lupakan badannya yang sangat gagah, dengan tinggi yang sempurna dan juga dadanya yang bidang. Sangat sempurna ditambah rambut blonde keemasannya._

"_oh Kris kenalkan ini sahabatku Yixing" kata Xiumin memperkenalkanku pada Kris_

"_Wu Yifan panggil saja Kris" dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku_

"_Zhang Yixing" dan aku membalas uluran tangannya_

"_baiklah sepertinya Jongdae sedang menungguku dibawah sana. Kutinggal kalian berdua ne. selamat menikmati" Xiumin meninggalkan kami berdua dengan seringai jahil pada wajahnya._

.

.

"haaaasshh" aku menarik rambutku frustasi saat memori perkenalanku dengan Kris tiba-tiba berputar begitu saja. untung saat ini aku sudah berada di halaman parkir apartementku. Dengan segera aku turun dari mobil. Sesampainya diapartement aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri didepan meja riasku. Kulihat penampilanku yang memang sangat kacau. Baju kantor yang terlihat sama kusutnya dengan wajahku. Dengan segera aku melepas blazer hitam yang kukenakan. Lalu dengan tatapan kosong kubuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku.

.

.

"_meeting saya akhiri sampai disini, selamat siang" Xiumin menutup meeting hari ini yang berjalan cukup membosankan. empat jam duduk diruang rapat dan dengan mata yang terus menatap kelayar ._

"_presentasimu hari ini bagus Xing, tingkatkan untuk meeting berikutnya" puji Xiumin_

"_yaaakk nyonya Kim, sejak kapan seorang Zhang Yixing tidak pernah memukau disetiap pekerjaan dan juga presentasinya hem?"_

"_hahaha kalau kau seburuk itu jangan harap kau menduduki posisi manager diperusahaanku ini"_

"_that's right sist" jawabku yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman renyah dari Xiumin_

_Tring_

_Aku mengernyit saat membaca pesan yang masuk pada ponselku_

"_nugu?" Tanya Xiumin_

"_Kris"_

"_wae?"_

"_molla. Dia hanya bilang saat ini sedang butuh bantuanku dan memintaku datang kekantornya"_

"_waw. Apakah kau sudah sering datang kekantornya?"_

"_kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengan Kris baru berjalan 10 hari, jelas ini yang pertama kali aku datang kekantornya"_

"_baiklah kalau begitu jangan ulur waktumu sayang. Selamat bersenang-senang"_

"_dan jangan bilang kau akan pergi menemui Jongdae?"_

"_well, sepertinya aku akan meminta jatahku sekarang haha" jawab Xiumin yang sudah berlari meninggalkanku sendiri diruang rapat_

"_hei dasar wanita mesum" dengan segera aku meninggalkan kantor menuju ke tempat Kris bekerja._

_30 menit waktu yang kutempuh untuk menuju ke kantor Kris. Kantor Notaris. Ya, karena disini Kris bekerja sebagai pengacara. Pengacara sukses dan terkenal dengan segala keberhasilannya menangani berbagai macam kasus. Langsung saja aku menuju ke lantai empat dimana ruangan Kris terletak._

_Tok tok tok_

_Aku mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Mr. Wu Yifan'_

"_masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang aku sangat tahu itu suara berat Kris. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam. Kulihat Kris tengah sibuk dengan berbagai berkas dimeja dan tangannya._

"_kunci pintunya sayang" perintah Kris_

"_huh? Kenapa harus dikunci?" tanyaku_

"_lakukan saja"_

"_oke" setelah mengunci pintu sesuai dengan perintah Kris akupun langsung berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk leher Kris dari belakang_

"_ada apa hm?" tanyaku sambil menyandarkan daguku dipundaknya_

"_kemarilah" Kris sedikit memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki dan menepuk pahanya. Paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kris akupun langsung duduk dipangkuannya menghadap kesamping dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya._

"_apa kau ada masalah?" tanyaku_

"_tidak"_

"_lalu?"_

"_aku hanya bosan dan sangat merindukanmu baby" jawab Kris dengan tangan kirinya membelai pipiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kami hanya saling pandang. Kris menatap mataku dengan sangat dalam. Lalu tanpa diperintah perlahan kudekatkan wajahku kewajah tampannya. kini aku sudah berhasil mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua. Bibirku telah menempel pada bibir Kris yang sangat memabukkan. Aroma mint yang sangat kusukai. Dan lumatan lembut dari bibir Kris yang selalu membuatku melayang._

"_eeuunngghh" aku mendesah karena kurasakan pasokan oksigen sudah mulai menipis. Tapi dengan desahanku semakin membuat lidah Kris semakin liar menjalar kedalam mulutku, mengabsen setiap barisan gigiku. Suara decakan saliva semakin terdengar dengan jelas_

"_aaaahhh" aku sedikit menjambak rambut Kris saat dia menggigit bibir bawahku. Dengan sigap Kris mengangakat kaki kananku dan membawanya kesisi kirinya. Dan ya kini posisiku sudah menghadap kepadanya. Kini ciuman kami semakin panas, sepertinya Kris tidak memperdulikan bahwa aku sudah kehabisan oksigen. Bibir Kris secara perlahan kini mulai turun kerahangku. Dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku keatas agar Kris dengan bebas menjajaki leherku, dan sedikit kesempatan untukku menghirup oksigen._

"_sssshhh" aku mendesah saat Kris memberikan kissmark pada leherku. Dia menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kurasakan kini tangan kanannya tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemejaku dan tangan kiri yang masih melingkar pada pinggangku. Sekarang bibir kami kembali bertautan dengan tangan kanan Kris yang sudah berhasil meremas payudaraku secara bergantian. Tidak mau terlihat pasif, akupun melepas dasi yang masih terpasang dilehernya. Dengan cepat pula kubuka kancing kemeja Kris. Dengan bibir yang masih berpagutan, kuraba dada bidang Kris. Dan Kris sedikit mengerang karena cubitan kecil yang kuberikan pada nipplenya. Pagutan pada bibir kami berakhir dan aku mendekati telinganya untuk membisikkan sesuatu_

"_ini yang kau maksud butuh bantuanku sayang?" dengan suara yang sengaja kubuat seperti mendesah dan sedikit ku gigit daun telinganya kurasakan junior Kris dibawah sana semakin mengeras dan menegang. Dengan segera Kris menuntunku untuk berdiri. sekarang Kris tengah sibuk dengan melepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan. Tak lupa aku juga melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh gagahnya. Well, sekarang kami sudah full naked. Kami kembali berciuman dan Kris mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan kedua kakiku yang sudah melingkar dipinggang Kris, kami terus berciuman dengan kedua tangannya meraba paha mulusku. Lalu ciuman Kris turun menuju leher dan kembali membuat kissmark disana._

"_nngghhh" aku mendesah saat lidah Kris dengan sangat terampil menggelitik putingku. Aku membusungkan dada agar Kris dengan bebas menikmati surganya. Tangan kananku kini sibuk meremas rambut Kris saat dia menghisap payudaraku layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya._

"_aaaahh Krrissshh" sekarang dapat kurasakan jari-jari Kris mulai bermain pada vaginaku dan mengegelitik klitorisku. Dua jari tangannya yang cukup besar masih dengan nikmatnya bermain pada lubang kewanitaanku._

"_oooohh fasteerr Kriisshh" Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya saat dirasakannya aku telah mencapai orgasme pertama. Dengan wajah yang memerah kutarik wajah Kris dan menyatukan kembali bibir kami._

"_ini masih permulaan sayang, apa kau siap dengan permainan intinya?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut wajahku yang penuh keringat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan segera Kris membuka lebar kedua pahaku dan mulai memasukkan juniornya pada tempatnya._

"_aaahhh" aku merasakan perih saat junior Kris mulai masuk kedalam lubang vaginaku. Ini masih kepalanya saja yang masuk, tapi aku sudah merasakan perih dan nyeri. junior Kris kuakui memang sangat tidak pantas untuk kukatan junior karena ukurannya yang jumbo. Jangan salah, ini sangat menggodaku._

_Jleeebb_

"_aaaaaahhh" jerit kami bersama. Kris membenamkan juniornya dan mengecup bibirku sekilas_

"_lubangmu masih sama sempitnya saat kujebol untuk pertama kali sepuluh hari yang lalu baby" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris. sepuluh hari yang lalu, tepat dihari jadi kami. Dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Artinya aku menyerahkan keperawananku kepada Kris._

"_bergeraklah sayang" perintahku. kini Kris bergerak dengan memajumundurkan pinggannya._

"_kau.. nikmat sekalih ba..by" kata Kris ditengah gerakannya. Gerakan Kris semakin cepat. Desahan, lenguhan dan juga suara kecepak dibawah sana kini menyatu bagaikan music indah yang mengalun menjadi backsound kegiatan kami._

"_aaahhh faassteerr kkriiishh" perintahku pada Kris. Kini gerakan Kris semakin cepat sesuai dengan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak._

"_oohh your hole so hot babe" erang Kris lalu kembali melumat bibirku_

"_aaahh" Kris mengangkat tubuhku dengan cepat. Dan kini posisi kami sudah berubah ke posisi doggy style. Kris mengangkat kaki kananku keatas meja. Dengan menampar bokongku dan sedikit meremasnya, kurasakan junior Kris kembali memasuki lubang vaginaku_

"_oouuhh Kriisshh" kurasakan nikmat dan juga perih secara bersamaan saat junior Kris kembali tertanam pada lubangnya. Tidak lama karena kurasakan Kris belum menggerakkan juniornya, akupun memaju mundurkan bokongku. kulihat Kris tersenyum sambil meremas kedua payudaraku yang bebas menggantung. Gerakan junior Kris semakin cepat dan dapat kurasakan gemetar pada tubuhku_

"_Kriissshh I wanna cuum aaahhh"_

"_together baby" Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan juniornya menyodok vaginaku. Kurasakan junior Kris semakin membesar didalam sana. Dan tidak lama kemudian_

"_Yixiiinng/Kriiisshh" teriak kami bersama saat cairan cinta kami keluar dan bersatu didalam sana. Setelah itu Kris kembali mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku kembali dipangkuannya. Aku memeluk Kris dengan erat. dapat kurasakan dada kami naik turun karena kelelahan._

"_I love you baby" bisik Kris lalu mengecupi pundakku_

"_I love you too Kris" balasku sambil mengelus lembut rambutnya_.

.

.

"shiiiitt" aku menyambar semua barang yang ada dimeja riasku. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku benci semua ini. Aku benci dengan semua memori tentang Kris yang terus berputar dalam otakku. Aku menangis dibawah guyuran shower.

"wae Kris waaaaaeee?" aku terus menangis dan menjambak rambutku. Berniat agar semua tentang Kris hilang dan tak pernah kembali. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, sentuhannya, ciuman dan lumatannya, serta servicenya yang sangat memabukkan. Dan kata-kata manis yang selalu keluar dari bibir Kris. Kata-kata cinta dan juga sikapnya yang mampu membuatku melayang.

"aaaarrrgggghhhh" teriakku ditengah tangis

.

.

_**It's different this time  
>I deceive myself every time<br>But without fail  
>Like always<br>It will come to an end  
>Am I really in love?<br>Or am I dating to break up?  
>Once again, it comes to me<br>An easy ending**_

Dddrrrtt Dddrrttt

Dddrrrtt Dddrrrttt

"eeeuunngghh" aku menggeliat dalam tidur saat kudengar getaran dari ponsel dimeja nakasku. Dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang memantul dari jendela kamarku. Kulihat caller ID memunculkan nama 'My Guardian' dan dengan segera kutekan tombol hijau

"hhmmm" jawabku dengan suara yang masih serak khas orang bangun tidur

"_morning heart, kenapa kau baru bangun hm? Apa kau tidak pergi kekantor?"_

"kepalaku pusing myeon, mungkin tekanan darahku kembali turun"

"_gwenchana hm? Apa perlu aku ke apartementmu sekarang Xing?"_

"gwenchana. Jangan khawatir. Datanglah nanti malam"

"_baiklah, tunggu aku nanti malam ne"_

"hhmm bekerjalah dengan baik, dan jangan lupakan sarapanmu"

"_kau juga, segera sarapan dan minum obat"_

"nee. Fighting my guardian. Love you"

"_love you too my heart"_

Pip

"hhuuufft" aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. memang kini kurasakan kepalaku sangat pusing. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.12 KST Dengan segera aku mengirimkan pesan untuk Xiumin

**To : Xiu Eonnie**

**Aku tidak kekantor hari ini. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Dan bisakah nanti siang kau datang ke apartementku eon?**

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku kemeja nakas setelah mengirimkan pesan kepada Xiumin.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Ponselku kembali bergetar, tenyata Xiumin meneleponku

"ne eonnie"

"_xing gwenchana eoh?" _terdengar nada cemas dari Xiumin di seberang sana

"gwenchana eonnie. Datanglah nanti siang"

"_baiklah nanti aku akan ke apartementmu saat jam istirahat. Apa perlu kubawakan sesuatu?"_

"bir. Aku hanya membutuhkan satu itu"

"_yak bodoh, kenapa kau malah meminum bir eoh?"_

"karena pusingku tidak akan sembuh dengan obat-obatan biasa eon. Sudah bekerjalah. Kutunggu nanti siang" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin aku langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan aku yakin Xiumin pasti sudah mengomel seperti emak-emak yang jemurannya dicuri orang.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saat kubuka lemari es aku bisa melihat banyak sekali bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya tertarik pada pudding coklat yang sengaja ku stok untuk beberapa hari. Aku berjalan menuju ruang utama apartement dan menyalakan televisi. Acara ditelevisi saat pagi ternyata sangat membosankan. aku terus menyaksikan acara televisi yang menurutku membosankan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Kris kembali berputar layaknya kaset film. Aku teringat saat hari libur aku pasti bermalam diapartement Kris. Saat pagi hari dan pertama kali membuka mata aku merasakan lengan kekarnya yang melingkar indah dipinggangku. Dengan keadaan masih telanjang karena kegiatan semalam. Diteruskan dengan aku yang memasak didapur dan Kris yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, aku menyuapinya saat makan dan berakhir dengan kami kembali bercinta didapur atau meja makan. Kami berlibur bersama, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan ke taman. Semuanya berasa indah untukku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat Kris bercinta dengan kliennya sendiri.

.

.

"_bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sayang?" tanyaku pada Kris disela-sela makan malam kami_

"_yah, kali ini aku kembali dihadapkan dengan kasus perceraian" jawabnya dengan menyuapkan steak salmon buatanku_

"_lalu?"_

"_sekarang memang sidang perceraian sudah selesai dan klienku yang ini sudah resmi berstatus sebagai janda. Tapi dia masih mempermasalahkan tentang pembagian harta gono gini"_

"_berapa umurnya?"_

"_25 tahun"_

"_wah muda sekali. Apa dia sudah mempunyai anak?" tanyaku penasaran_

"_dia dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka baru satu tahun menikah, jadi tidak ada perebutan hak asuh anak karena memang mereka belum memiliki seorang anak"_

"_oohh" aku hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban dari Kris._

_Dan semenjak hari itu, aku merasakan perhatian Kris padaku sedikit berkurang. Dia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Bahkan sempat selama tiga hari dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Dengan alasan selain kasus harta gono gini, dia juga mendapat kembali kasus tentang kekerasan anak dibawah umur. Aku memaklumi dan tetap memberikan semua dukunganku untuk Kris. Sampai suatu hari_

_Dddrrtt Ddrrrtt_

_Kulihat caller Id ternyata Kris yang menghubungiku_

"_yeobboseo" jawabku semangat_

'_hai baby. Apa kau merindukanku?' Tanya Kris_

"_bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukanmu hm"_

'_baiklah nanti malam kujemput dan kita makan malam lalu jalan-jalan berdua. Bagaimana?'_

_Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi akupun menyetujui ajakan Kris_

"_dengan senang hati "_

'_baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam nyonya Wu'_

_Aku sangat senang karena khirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kris disela-sela kesibukannya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang kalau nyatanya selama kami jalan dan makan bersama, Kris tetap saja sibuk dengan pesan dan juga telepon yang diterimanya._

"_dari siapa sayang?" tanyaku saat Kris kembali ke meja makan setelah menerima telepon_

"_klienku. Dan maaf Xing, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke apartement. Ada yang harus segera kuselesaikan"_

"_oh nee" aku menjawab dengan sedikit kecewa. Dan tunggu kulihat raut wajah Kris yang tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?_

"_apa kau ada masalah Kris?" tanyaku padanya_

"_tidak sayang. Kau tidak keberatan pulang naik taxi kan?"_

"_nee tidak masalah"_

"_baiklah hati-hati dijalan hm. Love you" kris mencium keningku singkat lalu meninggalkanku. Dengan tidak kehabisan akal, segera kuberlari keluar dari restoran dan memanggil taxi._

"_ahjussi, ikuti mobil itu ne" perintahku pada supir taxi untuk mengikuti mobil Kris. Entah perasaanku sangat tidak enak kali ini. Aku yakin Kris menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. Dua tahun menjalin cinta tentunya sudah membuatku sangat hafal luar dalam perilaku Kris. Dan benar Kris memang berhenti di apartementnya. Tidak bisa hanya percaya begitu saja. Akupun turun dari taxi dan mengikuti Kris ke apartementnya diam-diam. Saat aku berada diujung lorong apartement Kris aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding agar Kris tidak melihatku. Disana aku melihat Kris masuk keapartement dengan seorang wanita dengan tinggi hampir setinggi tubuh Kris. Menggunakan celana panjang hitam dan blouse berwana coklat. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan panjang sebahu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencoba untuk menghubungi Kris_

'_hallo Xing', Xing? Dia bahkan memanggilku Xing, bukan baby atau sayang. Oke aku mencoba untuk tenang_

"_apa kau sudah diapartement Kris?"_

'_hhmm aku sudah diapartement'_

"_kau sedang apa?"_

'_memeriksa berkas. Ada apa Xing?' well ada apa?_

"_tidak aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Dan dengan siapa kau diapartement sekarang?"_

'_tentu saja aku sendiri, lalu dengan siapa lagi aku diapartement hm?' tanpa mematikan sambungan teleponku, aku langsung berjalan menuju apartement Kris dan membuka pintunya yang tentu aku mengetahui passwordnya_

"_kau bilang sendiri hm?" kataku yang kini sudah melihat pemandangan wanita yang kulihat tadi sedang duduk dipangkuan Kris dan memainkan dada Kris yang kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas._

"_xi.. xing" dengan gugup Kris menurunkan wanita itu dari pangkuannya dan menghampiriku_

"_kenapa kau disini xing?" Tanya Kris dengan raut wajah tegang_

"_memergokimu selingkuh tentunya" dengan wajah memerah menahan marah dan juga menahan tangisku agar tidak meledak aku menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan sangat santai_

"_ma maaf Xing, ini salah paham, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku" jawab Kris dengan masih terbata dan mencoba meraih tanganku_

"_tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku, semuanya sudah jelas. Dan kau, siapa namamu?" pandanganku kini tertuju pada wanita dibelakang sana yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya_

"_cukup Xing, kau.."_

"_ssssttt aku bertanya padanya Yifan" aku memanggil Kris dengan nama aslinya saat aku sedang marah, dan Kris menutup mulutnya rapat._

"_siapa namamu?"_

"_zii.. zitao" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar_

"_zitao? Apa hubunganmu dengan kekasihku ini?"_

"_a.. aku klien Kris Wu"_

"_klien?"_

"_Xing, tolong.." aku meletakkan jari telunjukku pada bibir Kris_

"_aku bertanya padanya sayang"_

"_kasus perceraian" jawab Zitao dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya_

"_ooohh janda itu rupannya" aku berbicara dan menatap wajah Kris yang tertunduk. _

"_apa kau tahu kalau Kris sudah memliki kekasih?" tanyaku kembali pada Zitao_

"_aku.. aku mengetahuinya" jawab Zitao lirih_

"_kau tahu kalau kekasihnya itu aku hm?" dan Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya_

"_lalu?"_

"_karena aku menyukainya" jawab Zitao masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya_

"_well" Aku meraba dada Kris yang masih terekspose karena kemejanya yang tidak dikancingkan. Lalu kudekatkan wajahku pada telinganya dan berbisik_

"_apa sentuhan janda itu lebih lembut dari sentuhanku sayang?"_

"_Xing" panggil Kris dengan wajahnya yang lesu_

"_baiklah, mulai detik ini kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini Fan. Jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku. Dan selamat bersenang-senang" aku mencium sekilas bibir Kris dengan sedikit lumatan darinya. Lalu aku meninggalkan apartement Kris dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau._

_._

_._

_**Words I say to a broken mirror  
>Every time I difficultly start dating<br>And easily break up  
>If only things were as clear as the alcohol in my glass<br>There would've been just a slight hangover  
>You're taking another sip already<br>Tie the noose, at first you were so on fire  
>But when things cooled down, you put a chain around her neck<br>It's always different, the reason for leaving her  
>But after the break up, the one who was left behind was always you<br>Don't you know that although love is just a game to you  
>To others, it's their everything?<br>After you buy pity with those expensive tears  
>Other people pay your debt for you<br>Who knows the reason, just do whatever you want  
>Treat people you like the opposite of how you feel<br>For you, who lives such a lonely life  
>No, for me<br>I hope things go well**_

Aku kembali meneteskan airmataku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Kris begitu saja dengan waktu berpacaran yang bisa dibilang tidak sebentar itu. Sungguh aku hancur. Aku mencintai Kris sepenuh hatiku. Tapi Kris membalasnya dengan sangat menyakitkan. Aku sangat frustasi. Setelah putus dengan Kris, selama lima hari berturut-turut aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Dan selama dua minggu aku insomnia. Karena itu, aku jatuh sakit. Aku dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu minggu. Dan dirumah sakit itulah pertemuanku dengan Junmyeon kekasihku sekarang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dimulai. Junmyeon dokter yang merawatku. Entah dengan sangat percaya aku menceritakan semua masalahku pada Junmyeon. Dari situ, aku merasakan perhatian Junmyeon padaku bukan hanya sebatas dokter dan juga pasien. Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ternyata Junmyeon masih rutin menghubungiku. Bahkan dia juga menawarkan untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan. setelah dua bulan aku berpisah dengan Kris, Junmyeon menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dengan pertimbangan dan juga saran dari Xiumin, akhirnya aku menerima cinta Junmyeon. dengan pertimbangan mungkin aku bisa dengan cepat melupakan Kris. Tapi nyatanya, setelah kini empat bulan aku menjalin cinta dengan Junmyeon, bayangan Kris kembali menghantuiku.

Ting Tong

Aku kaget mendengar bel apartementku berbunyi. Saat aku melihat kearah jam dinding ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 . waw selama itukah aku menangis? Aku membukakan pintu apartement dan ternyata yang datang Xiumin bersama Jongdae

"Xing apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa matamu bengkak hm? Kau menangis lagi?" omel Xiumin yang kini masuk ke apartementku disusul Jongdae

"lihat penampilanmu yang sangat berantakan Xing" tambah Jongdae. Memang benar sangat berantakan. Dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran dan juga rambut yang tidak kusisir tentunya. Ditambah mata sembab dan merah karena aku terus menangis dari semalam.

"apa kau bertengkar dengan Junmyeon?" Tanya Jongdae

Aku membuka botol bir yang dibawakan Xiumin dan langsung meminumnya

"aku kembali teringat Kris" jawabku dengan tatapan kosong

Pletak

"aaahh appooo, yak Jongdae kenapa kau menjitakku eoh?" omelku pada Jongdae yang seenaknya menjitak kepalaku

"agar semua tentang Kris hilang dari otakmu bodoh" omel Jongdae dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas

"hei eonnie mau apa kau kekamarku?" tanyaku saat kulihat Xiumin berjalan menuju kamarku

"memusnahkan semua tentang Kris" jawab Xiumin dari dalam

"lakukan sesukamu" teriakku yang memang sengaja membiarkan Xiumin melakukan apa yang sedang ada diotaknya

"aku akan membantunya" Jongdae hendak berdiri dan menyusul Xiumin kedalam kamarku, tapi aku menahan tangannya dan membiarkannya kembali duduk disampingku

"nope! Biarkan eonnie mengerjakan sendiri. Aku khawatir kalau kau membantunya yang terjadi malah kalian bercinta didalam kamarku"

"haaaassshhh otakmu Xing, aku dan Xiumin tidak semesum itu" jawab Jongdae sambil menoyor kepalaku dan berjalan menyusul Xiumin. aku hanya tertawa melihat Jongdae mengomel seperti itu

"pasangan serasi" gumamku. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit Xiumin dan Jongdae keluar dengan membawa masing-masing satu kardus ditangan mereka

Braakk

"sebanyak ini dan jelas saja kau tidak bisa melupakan Kris bodoh" omel Xiumin dan sekarang bisa kulihat memang mereka membawa semua barang-barang pemberian Kris ataupun milik Kris sudah terpak rapi dalam kardus. Ada banyak sekali baju-baju Kris, hodie milik Kris, foto-foto ku bersama Kris dan juga barang lainnya. Aku menatap sekilas fotoku bersama Kris yang sedikit terlihat.

"kemarikan ponselmu" perintah Jongdae

"tidak ada foto-foto Kris pada ponsel dan juga laptopku Jongdae-ah" aku memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan malas

"aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana dengan akun SNS? Line? Dan juga nomor ponsel milik Kris?" Tanya Jongdae yang diangguki oleh Xiumin

"aku berani bersumpah aku sudah menghapusnya semenjak aku berkencan dengan Junmyeon" jawabku santai dengan masih meneguk sebotol bir ditanganku. memang benar, aku sudah tidak memiliki akun yang bersangkutan dengan Kris. kelihatannya Xiumin dan Jongdae mempercayainya.

"well. Mulai sekarang berikan semua perhatian dan juga hatimu untuk Junmyeon. aku akan menyingkirkan semua barang nista ini" Xiumin berkata dengan raut wajah menginterogasi yang menurutku semakin membuatnya imut. aku mengangguk sambil tertawa menanggapi omelan Xiumin

"hei kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

"aniyo. Hanya saja berapa umurmu eon? Lihat wajahmu sama sekali tidak menakutkan saat marah seperti itu" jawabku yang juga membuat Jongdae tertawa

Pletak

Pletak

"aaaaawww" Xiumin sukses mendaratkan jitakkannya untukku dan Jongdae

"oke, kalau begitu aku dan Jongdae harus segera kembali ke kantor. Dan karenamu nanti saat meeting aku akan presentasi sendiri tanpamu disisiku Xing" Xiumin mulai mendramatisir karena memang hari ini dia sendiri yang harus presentasi saat meeting nanti

"lebaaaayyy" sontak aku dan Jongdae melempari Xiumin dengan snack yang sedang kami nikmati bersama. sekarang, aku bisa tertawa berkat mereka.

.

.

_**I think it's for the better  
>There's no reason why it shouldn't be for you too<br>It's always the same ending  
>Just the same old, easy ending<br>This easy ending  
>Well, what can you do<strong>_

_**It's different this time  
>I deceive myself every time<br>But without fail  
>Like always<br>It will come to an end  
>Am I really in love?<br>Or am I dating to break up?  
>Once again, it comes to me<br>An easy ending**_

Dddrrtt dddrrtt

Kudengar getaran dari ponselku yang kuletakkan didekat bathup tempatku berendam.

'Junmyeon' gumamku dan senyum yang terkembang dari wajahku

"hhmmm"

"_sayang, kau dimana eoh? Aku sudah didepan apartementmu"_

"Maaf sayang masuk saja, aku sedang berendam hehe. Masih ingat passwordnya kan?"

"_haish baiklah"_

Pip

Hah. Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali ponselku. Tentu saja aku masih akan melanjutkan acara berendamku

Greep

"hallo Heart" kurasakan kini Junmyeon sudah memeluk leherku dari belakang. Ya tidak ada suara pintu terbuka memang, karena sengaja aku tidak menutup pintu kamar dan juga kamar mandiku

"hai my guardian" jawabku sambil mengelus tangan Junmyeon yang mengalung indah dileherku

"sudah lama menunggu diluar eoh?" tanyaku

"hanya lima menit" jawabnya sambil mencium pipiku dengan sayang

"bagaimana hari ini dirumah sakit?"

"sedikit melelahkan, mengingat tadi aku harus melakukan operasi dadakan pada korban kecelakaan" kurasakan nafas Junmyeon sedikit menggelitik telingaku

"istirahatlah" perintahku

"ani. Karena aku harus menyembuhkan satu pasien lagi yang sedang sakit kepala karena kebanyakan menangis" jawabnya yang langsung membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Kukecup sekilas bibir Junmyeon

"gwenchana" karena mataku yang masih terlihat sembab dan juga suaraku yang sedikit parau tentunya, membuat Junmyeon bisa mengetahui kalau aku habis menangis

"menurutmu aku akan mempercayainya hhmm?" kali ini Junmyeon sudah berdiri didepanku dan mulai membuka semua pakaian yang dia kenakan. Aku hanya tersenyum, karena aku memang membutuhkan dan menginginkannya. Walaupun aku juga sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Junmyeon sebelumnya. tapi sungguh kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menghapus semua tentang Kris bersama Junmyeon. aku ingin Junmyeon menghapus semua jejak Kris pada tubuhku.

Kini posisiku sudah berada diatas pengkuan Junmyeon dengan aku menghadap padanya. Junmyeon melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Tanganku memeluk erat lehernya dan sesekali menekan tengkuk Junmyeon untuk lebih memperdalam lumatannya. Aroma nafas Junmyeon nampaknya mulai meracuniku.

"hapuskan semua tentangnya dan gantikan semuanya denganmu pada diriku myeon" ucapku lirih pada Junmyeon.

"akan kulakukan semua yang kau mau Xing" jawab Junmyeon yang kemudian kembali mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua. Aku memejamkan mata saat ciuman Junmyeon mulai turun menuju leher dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark.

"leher ini sekarang milikku, tidak akan ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku Kim Junmyeon" bisik Junmyeon. aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku untuk kembali menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Junmyeon. kuhirup wangi tubuhnya yang sangat manly tapi terkesan lembut ini. Satu lagi, tubuh Junmyeon dan aromanya mulai sekarang adalah canduku.

Kini bibir Junmyeon mulai bermain pada payudaraku. Sesekali dia menghisap dan menggigit putingku yang berhasil membuatku mengerang keenakan. Bibir Junmyeon masih asik bermain-main pada tubuhku. Tangannya juga masih meraba-raba tubuhku dan sesekali meremas bokongku. Sambil terus mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa semua yang ada pada diriku mulai saat ini utuh menjadi miliknya.

"apa kau siap sayang?" Tanya Junmyeon saat kurasa Juniornya siap memasuki lubang vaginaku

"lakukan sayang. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" jawabku sambil membelai wajah tampannya

"tahanlah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" Junmyeon mengecup sekilas bibirku. Dan akupun memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Milik Junmyeon tidak kalah besar dengan milik Kris. sepertinya aku sudah bisa untuk lebih menikmatinya mulai sekarang

"aaaaahhh" aku sedikit mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahku saat kurasakan kepala junior Junmyeon mulai menerobos masuk

Jleeeeebb

"eeeehhhh" aku merasakan nyeri saat keseluruhan junior Junmyeon telah tertanam pada lubang vaginaku. Entahlah, Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali saat masih bersama Kris, dan aku juga sudah melakukannya beberapa kali bersama Junmyeon. tapi aku pasti merasakan sesak dan juga nyeri saat senjata Junmyeon menerobos masuk kedalamnya.

"kau sangat pintar menjaga tubuhmu sayang, aku suka dengan lubangmu yang sangat sempit ini. Dia juga pintar memijat adikku didalam sana" aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Junmyeon dan sedikit menciumi serta menjilat tengkuknya.

"mulai sekarang surga ini hanya milikku. Dan juga mulai sekarang seorang Zhang Yixing hanya milik Kim Junmyeon" aku menitikkan airmata mendengar penuturan Junmyeon yang sangat lembut dan juga tulus. mulai sekarang aku merasakan jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang, dan juga hatiku yang berdesir untuk Junmyeon. juga mulai sekarang aku merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kini sosok pangeran tampan Kris telah tergantikan dengan sosok malaikat penjagaku yang juga sangat tampan. Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang menggendongku dengan Bridal Style menuju ranjang setelah kurang lebih dua jam kami bercinta di kamar mandi dan juga membilas tubuh masing-masing. Junmyeon membaringkanku diatas ranjang dengan tubuhku yang masih naked. Begitupula dengannya.

"tidurlah Xing" perintah Junmyeon

"yaaaakk, aku belum memakai baju bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidur" ucapku dengan mempoutkan bibirku. Junmyeon mengecupnya sekilas dan sedikit terkekeh

"tidak perlu sayang. Kita akan tidur berdua seperti ini. Bukankah dengan begini kehangatan tubuh kita akan menyatu hm?" jelas Junmyeon

"baiklah" jawabku dengan senyum manis tentunya membuat single dimpleku semakin terlihat jelas

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" junmyeon lalu mengecup kening, kedua mataku, hidung, pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibirku secara bergantian

"saranghae Xing"

"nado saranghae myeon. Jeongmal saranghae" lalu Junmyeon menyelimutiku hingga batas leher dan mematikan lampu pada meja nakas. Membuat keadaan kamarku sangat gelap dan hanya pantulan cahaya bulan dari langit yang sedikit menerangi tidur kami malam ini.

.

.

_**Happy ending**_

_**Happy  
>No, easy<br>Me**_

_**From hello to goodbye**____**1**__**  
>Ending things with the same word as the beginning<br>There's a reason to it all**_

_**Am I really in love?  
>Or am I dating to break up?<br>Once again, it comes to me  
>An easy ending<strong>_

**Satu Bulan kemudian**

Aku melihat bayanganku pada cermin dimeja riasku. Dengan mengenakan celana panjang warna abu-abu berpadu dengan kaos berwarna putih dan juga mantel berwarna Pink. Kali ini aku merubah warna rambutku dari coklat terang menjadi coklat gelap. Sedikit terkesan segar. dengan sedikit polesan pada wajahku yang sangat natural seperti biasa dan juga lipstick berwarna peach kesukaanku. Kusemprotkan parfume kesayanganku pada leher dan juga tubuhku

"perfect" satu kata yang cukup mewakili setiap aku selesai berias.

Ting tong

Dengan segera kuraih tasku yang juga berwarna pink lalu kumasukkan ponsel, dompet dan keperluan lain yang harus kubawa. Tidak lupa aku memakai sepatu kets yang sepadan dengan apa yang kukenakan.

Ting tong

Kubuka pintu apartement dan sudah terlihat sosok malaikat tampan dengan setelan celana panjang abu-abu, kaos hitam dan juga mantel hitam berdiri dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya

"suhooooo" aku menghambur kepelukan Junmyeon dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang sengaja kuberikan untuknya. Suho yang artinya Guardian. Memang Junmyeon seorang guardian angel untukku.

"haha apa kau sudah siap kuda poni?" jawabnya lalu sedikit menggigit hidungku dengan gemas

"aaaaaww kenapa kau menggigit hidungku myeon?" jawabku dengan mempoutkan bibirku

"ingatlah umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi Xing" jawab Junmyeon yang masih memelukku sambil terkekeh. Aku masih mempoutkan bibirku karena sebal dengannya

Chup

Junmyeon mencium bibirku sekilas dan membuatku sedikit berblushing ria

"hahaha, jadi jalan-jalan tidak hm?" Tanya Junmyeon masih dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang sangat menenangkan

"jadi lah" jawabku sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu apartementku

"kajja" aku menggandeng tangan Junmyeon dengan manja. kulihat Junmyeon hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

Kini mobil Junmyeon tengah terparkir didepan taman bermain yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan disebrang sana.

"kenapa parkir disini myeon?" tanyaku heran

"hari ini weekend dan sudah dipastikan parkiran didalam sana sangat penuh sayang. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita sedikit berjalan kesana? Itung-itung sambil menghirup udara segar" ucap Junmyeon yang tidak bisa ku tolak. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak berjalan berdua dengan malaikat tampan seperti Junmyeon dengan cuaca yang sedikit dingin tapi menyegarkan ini?

Aku dan Junmyeon menghabiskan malam ini dipusat perbelanjaan. Mengingat Junmyeon yang memang sudah waktunya membeli sedikit kemeja untuk dinasnya dirumah sakit. Setelah kira-kira tiga jam kami habiskan untuk berbelanja dan makan malam akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartement karena hari sudah malam dan cuaca mulai sangat dingin. Saat akan menyebrang kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada Junmyeon. kami berdua berjalan melewati zebra cross saat traffic light menyalakan lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Aku dan Junmyeon sedikit bercanda. Lalu tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku mengarah pada satu-satunya mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan zebra cross.

Deg

'Kris' gumamku yang untung tidak terdengar Junmyeon. dengan terus menggandeng lengan Junmyeon, pandanganku tidak kualihkan dari Kris yang juga terus memandangku dari dalam mobilnya. Kurus. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Kris sekarang.

Deg

Astaga Kris menangis. Langsung kualihkan pandanganku saat kumelihat bulir bening jatuh dari matanya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada lengan Junmyeon dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Yixing, gwenchana?" Tanya Junmyeon memecah lamunanku. Kini aku dan Junmyeon sudah berjalan cukup jauh. sudah kupastikan mobil Kris juga telah pergi.

"gwenchana Myeon, hanya sedikit dingin" lalu Junmyeon menuntunku dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju mobil. Setelah sampai segera Junmyeon membukakan pintu untukku.

"baiklah kita pulang sekarang ne" ajak Junmyeon dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan dan juga senyuman

Saat mobil Junmyeon melaju ditengah-tengah jalan yang sepi

'aku berharap kau baik-baik saja Kris' Aku berdoa dalam hati lalu melihat Junmyeon dengan hati yang sangat nyaman

'thanks god, karena sudah memberikanku malaikat dan juga kenangan yang sangat berharga' aku tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki dan kurasakan saat ini.

"Happy Ending" gumamku

**END**

**Plis RCL.. reviewnya sangat diharapkan.. maaf kalau banyak Typo's atau alur cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Maaf kalau jadiin si daddy menjadi seperti ini.. cerita ini murni keluar gitu aja dari otak pas lagi nglamun sambil dengerin lagu EPIK HIGH – Happen Ending.**


End file.
